narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Remote Chakra Cloak Manipulation
Seriously? Really? This can easily be mentioned in his jinchūriki forms article. I see no need for the article. Omnibender - Talk - 23:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) : From the way it was presented, it seemed like a technique that Naruto used rather than a Jinchuriki ability. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:56, April 23, 2013 (UTC) : Why don't we add it in both? it does seem like a technique, and it's no different from a tailed beast skill, the way I see it. JaZZBaND (talk) 00:11, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know. It may not be on his body, but is still his chakra so manipulating isn't to odd, let alone a technique. And Naruto is a jinchuriki and it is manipulating demon chakra so yeah it would be a jinchuriki ability.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:11, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::So you agree? this page should stay IMO. it's essentially no different from why we have the Chakra Transfer technique and Chakra sensing technique.JaZZBaND (talk) 00:14, April 24, 2013 (UTC) IMO? Justin Holland (talk) 00:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : In My Opinion lol.JaZZBaND (talk) 00:21, April 24, 2013 (UTC) this was not even showed to be a technique, should simply be added to jinchuriki skills or naruto's page. not a page of its own. not in any way did it seem like it was a skill either, obviously since its kurama's chakra on everyone, naruto could control it.-- (talk) 00:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : You're completely wrong, here. JaZZBaND (talk) 00:34, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Still don't see this as a technique of its own. A mention of it at either chakra control or jinchuriki ability. Giving this an article makes this out to be something far grander than it is. Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Can Killer B pull it off too, with him being a fellow Jinchuriki? Justin Holland (talk) 00:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I think the article should stay. Its unique, and isn't something a jinchuriki can normally do. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 02:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : I agree, totally.JaZZBaND (talk) 03:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC) It's no different than chakra arms, why shouldn't he be able to control his and kurama's chakra? Think of the cloaks around the alliance as extensions of Naruto's cloak--Elveonora (talk) 11:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Are we keeping this or what? Justin Holland (talk) 14:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) SuperSaiyan, no offense but ur kinda annoying with your edits related to character feats and abilities, no need to make everything sound greater than it is--Elveonora (talk) 19:13, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : Except if its shown in the manga, it'd need an article. No other Jinchuriki can do what Naruto was doing. Added to the fact he can shape all the cloaks into one object also makes it seem more to be a technique.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The alliance members aren't jinchuriky neither pseudo-jinchuriky, the shrouds around them are Naruto's chakras, it's Chakra Arms essentially, new techniques do not come out of nowhere. The feat can stay listed in the articles, tho this article for the "technique" should be deleted--Elveonora (talk) 20:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : Since when can Chakra Arms be controlled remotely? Shaped into wings or a giant bird shape? The manga presented it as a new technique, not just a standard ability of Jinchuriki.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:14, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Since the moment author said so. "no other jinchuriky can do what Naruto was doing" that's because Naruto uses chakra transfer technique and converts it, no other jinchuriky is known to have possessed these skills, that's why.--Elveonora (talk) 20:34, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : He basically did via Kurama. He said no other person could do what Naruto is doing due to his Uzumaki blood and being Kurama's Jinchuriki all their life. No other Jinchuriki has remotely displayed chakra transfer period, much less remote controlling the cloaks they give.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Wait, where did you hesr that from exactly? Justin Holland (talk) 20:41, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : http://narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/617/5 Explicitly said Naruto was the only one who can do this.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 22:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC) hesr? I don't speak your dialect ... :P--Elveonora (talk) 20:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) If you mean "get" Justin then elveonora-chan got that from the latest chapter possibly the one which cam out a month ago although I'm not sure, but as this Is a talkpage this article should be a candidate for deletion my opinion --Jmootam1999 20:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I meant hear, where did you hear that from? Justin Holland (talk) 20:56, April 24, 2013 (UTC) He got It from the manga chapters he didn't hear it he got It --Jmootam1999 20:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The chakra isn't sealed in the alliance members, it's like Naruto can make thrown Rasenshuriken explode on command, this works the same way, he manipulates the cloaks like chakra arms--Elveonora (talk) 21:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes your right but do you think this article should be here? --Jmootam1999 21:07, April 24, 2013 (UTC) No, sounds cool tho ;) it belongs best to chakra arms article--Elveonora (talk) 21:09, April 24, 2013 (UTC) How about making this article Remote Chakra Manipulation instead, unless that's a bad idea too? Justin Holland (talk) 21:23, April 24, 2013 (UTC) So having an exploding tag explode counts as remote chakra manipulation too? :P--Elveonora (talk) 21:18, April 24, 2013 (UTC) NO, "Chakra", not tags, they can explode on denotation from being ignited. By the way, no one still answered a question i made a little bit ago, can Bee do this too? Justin Holland (talk) 21:23, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'll answer your question with another question: Has Killer Bee ran around the battlefield handing off the Eight-Tails chakra like candy?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC)